malon milk
by jamesbond3w
Summary: i read this online thought i share it simply malon's breasts expand with milk
The sun always rose slowly on the ranch. Its light crept across the planes onto the entirety of the field. Lon Lon Ranch, a large circular track with nothing but horses born and raised, used for races on the weekends for some extra revenue for the ranch. Off to the side of the track was a stable for the horses to sleep in, and another large building in which the small family lived in. And all the way on the opposite side was where they kept the cattle. The main export of Lon Lon ranch was milk, the best in the entire land of Hyrule.

A young woman named Malon crossed the ranch to the cattle stable. Her bright orange hair practically burned with light in the morning sun. Doing this every day for the past 5 years, she had gotten into a routine. She entered the shed, smiling at the cows who mooed when they saw her come in.

"Hello there Melody." Malon patted one cow at a time and greeted them by the names she had given them years ago when she was a child. "Its time for a milking for all of you, isn't it?" She placed buckets underneath all of the cows and sat on a stool in front of them. For a moment she paused, taking in the stillness and the absolute peace throughout the small shack. After a few moments of silence, Malon began to sing. No words, merely humming a melody that started soft, but built up after its first verse. The cows then mooed happily and excitedly as they suddenly began to release milk from their udders into the bucket below them. This lasted about 5 minutes until all the buckets were full. Malon smiled again after her song had ended, and she stood, picking up the buckets and dumping them into the large barrel next to the shed. The four buckets easily filled the large barrel. As she finished the hard work, she wiped off her brow and stared across the ranch, seeing the horses run laps around it. She grinned as her father approached the stable.

"Finally awake, lazy bones?" She jokingly ribbed her father as he reached over her, and he laughed.

"Haha, I'm sorry Malon. I just get tuckered out a bit too easy these days." Malon nodded. Malon's father's name was Talon, and he was the rightful owner of the ranch. A short, stocky man with a bushy mustache, he had built the ranch himself when he was younger, and raised his family here, Malon being his only child. "Now then, cows didn't give you any issues today, did they?"

"No father, they seem to be doing fine now. That little dry spell seems to be over now."

"Whew, good. We were running tight on funds. Those horse races may bring in a little, but not as much as ya think. I'm glad the cows are feeling better." He began pouring the milk from the barrel into a large jug to transport to the refinery just outside of the ranch. "We'll take this down there later tonight. For now, we need to clean up the horses to get them ready for their races tonight. Hope you're up for it darlin'." Malon smiled.

"Of course dad!"

Later that night, after the horse races had all ended, Malon and Talon sat in their house as Talon pulled out the large jug of milk from the refrigerator. He poured a glass for himself right out of the jug into a cup and inhaled its aroma.

"Mmm-MMM! Nothing like pure Lon Lon Milk to perk ya right up." Milk from Lon Lon Milk was stranger than most milk in Hyrule. Unlike any other competitors, it had a sort of inebriating effect when left unrefined. Malon looked at the jug wantingly.

"Father...how come I have never been able to try it unrefined? You said it was because I was too young but...I'm 20 now. Am I still too young?"

Talon eyed Malon for a second, then sighed.

"Well, Malon, I admit...that was a bit of a...white lie I told yeh back then. It was never because of yer age. There were...other reasons."

'Like what father?" Talon looked at her with sad eyes, then stared at the cup of milk in his hand.

"...just please...trust me my dear..." He then tipped the cup back and chugged the glass until it was dry. His sad eyes then went foggy, his glum expression changing to that of whimsical disorientation. "Aww Ma-*HIC*-lon, darlin', did I ever tell yeh that * hic * yer mother was a singer too? Her voice was almost as beautiful as yours." Malon giggled, the state her father was currently in always sort of amusing to her.

"Yes father, you've told me that."

"Why, I remember when she * hic * used to sing to you when you were a * hic * just a wee little one. Sang you to sleep. Sang ya right to...right to. To-" Talon's head fell to the table in front of him on his arm with a mighty "clank!". Malon giggled, knowing her father never did this that much these days. It was nice to see him fool around, though he really couldn't hold it up as well as he could years ago. She picked him up by the bottom of his arms and led him to bed. She tucked him in and went back to the living room, the jug of milk still on the table. Picking it up, she went over to the fridge, but paused.

She stared at the filled jar for a long while, contemplating. What's the worst that could happen? Would her body not be able to handle it? Would she just throw it back up? What could possibly go wrong? She was so curious. She had to try at least some of it. With that, she pulled a small cup from the cabinet and poured herself a cup, silently, as to not wake Talon. She stared at the milk, being a bit creamier and whiter than the refined milk she usually drank.

"Well..." she whispered excitedly. "Here goes." She tipped the cup to her mouth and downed the whole thing. Setting the glass on the table, she stood and moved to the couch, waiting for something to happen. A few seconds passed until she felt very light-headed and dizzy. "Woah..." She stood for some reason, not exactly sure of her actions anymore, and stumbled around the room. She was giggling and twirling, a fuzziness over taking her as she made her way back to the couch, her pointless journey coming to an end. Malon just sat there, her head wiggling around like a bobble head as she giggled for no apparent reason. Suddenly, she brought her hands to her body. Unknowingly, she groped herself, still hazy and not in her right mind. She grasped her taunt B-cups and gave them a squeeze, a quick little yelp followed by more giggling ensued. She continued to do this for a while to the point where she was tweaking her nipples, even though she was still fully clothed, she could feel every pinch very well. It was as if she was trying to milk herself...

And with that thought, she passed out on the couch.

She awoke, her vision blurry, to see Talon washing the dishes. Grabbing her head in a haze, she lifted herself up on the couch. Talon heard the rustling and turned his head to see her.

'Ah! Yer awake. Yeh must've went to bed late last night. I was up before you were." He chuckled.

"Oh...yeah..." Malon had a slight headache, no doubt caused by the experiment she performed on herself last night. "I dunno, just...couldn't sleep."

"It happens. I forgot to put the milk in the fridge last night. I must've been really out of it." He chuckled again, and looked at Malon. His brow furrowed with concern. "You sure you're ok darlin'?"

"I'm fine dad." Malon brought her head up towards him and smiled. "Just waking up." Talon smiled back, then returned to the dishes.

"We forgot to get the milk to the refinery. Didn't think I would pass out like that. I'll get it there after I'm done with these dishes. Tend to the cows, will ya dear?"

"Of course father." Malon stood and made her way to the cattle stable. The sun in the middle of the sky, it was especially hot this afternoon. "Whew, still gotta deliver the milk too...its gonna be a hot one today..." The shed opened and she walked in. "How are you ladies doing today?" Malon asked as she set up all the buckets for the cows' milking. She put the stool in the usual place and cleared her throat. "Be patient with me girls, I had quite the night last night. Don't quite remember what happened..." She shook her head, her mind clearing, the headache passing as she began to sing. The first few notes of the song rang out into the stable.

As the notes rang inside the building, Malon began to feel a bit...odd...as if something was bubbling up inside her. She paused. "Woah..." she took a moment to rest, the gurgling passing and settling. "Ugh, still not over last night I suppose...hope I didn't get sick..." She shrugged and continued with her melody. After a few more bars, the gurgling started again, but with it, her whole body began to tingle. She stopped again. "Oh dear, what is going on with me...?" She sat there on the stool, waiting for the gurgling to pass. The tingling mostly subsided, but for some reason remained on her bosom. She shook her head and resumed her song, the cows getting restless. She pushed through another round of the strange gurgling as she hit the last few notes in the song. The cows let out moos of joy as they produced their milk into the buckets below them.

Suddenly, Malon's eyes went wide. Her back arched and she let out a long, loud moan. She then doubled over, bending far forward and holding her chest. She began panting, sweating, and writhing in her stool. "What is...happening to me...?" She brought her hands to the stool and gripped tight, her eyes now shut tight in pain. The pain increased, but soon burst into pleasure. "Ohhhh my..." Malon began moaning as the pleasure coursed through her breasts. As it did, she felt her breasts wobbling beneath her arms. "What the...?" She opened her eyes to see her chest. Her B-cups...wait, were they B-cups? Malon thought that was her size, but they seemed to be a bit...larger? She gasped as she realized the situation-her boobs were growing.

She stood in a panic and backed up to the stable wall. Breathing in deep and heavy, she moaned in a passionate but fearful frenzy. 'How is this happening...OHHHHH!" She let out a long moan as her breasts jutted forward a whole cup size. Sweat glistened off of her fleshy orbs as they ballooned further outward. The tie in the back of her dress soon became strained and started to untie. Malon grabbed onto her boobs, squeezing tight as they reached DD cups. "Stop! Please! No more...oh...UNNNH!" Another orgasmic wave of pleasure ran through her as her nipples began to release liquid. Slowly building up from drops to small streams to an almost heavy gush, Malon stared in terror as her dress became soaked to the bone in milk. Her milk.

One last explosive release of milk and endorphins marked the end of her expansion. She fell to her knees, soaked in her milk, still panting heavily from her ordeal. She looked down at them, still nice ripe Dds, the size of grapefruits, hanging nicely from her chest.

"Ohh...what do I do now...?"

"Malon?" Her father called from outside the stable.

"Oh no...I can't let father see me like this..." Malon looked around the stable and found something that may work...

"Malon? You alright in here? I thought I heard yeh yellin..." Talon opened the door to see Malon with a large wolf hide draped over her body.

"Malon...what in the world are yah doing?"

"Oh...nothing father, just...cleaning up a bit, the cows splashed a bit today-"

"Well don't use the Stalwolf hide, go clean up in the bathroom! Yeh know how rare those things are..." Talon went over and gingerly lifted the hide from her. Malon struggled a bit at first, worried of her father seeing her current state, but didn't hold on for long. Talon took the hide over back to its resting place, then back over to Malon.

"Yeh feelin' alright dar-" Talon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Malon immediately went red. A few seconds of awkward silence passed until Talon closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeh drank the milk, didn't yeh?"

"What?! You mean...the milk...does this?" Talon nodded, then took a seat on the stool.

"Yeah. It does. Sit for a moment, darling, I gotta tell yeh something." Malon sat at the stool adjacent from her father and watched him intently. "It was just after yeh were born. Yer mother and I were so proud to have a child like you. We decided to celebrate and have some of the milk we saved up for just the occasion. Undistilled, unpasteurized, she wanted to wait until yeh were born to drink some. We hadn't really become a business yet, not like we are now. We were just figuring out the distillation process and such, hadn't perfected it yet. But we were partying, drinking milk, getting tipsy...when your mother...began to sing..." Talon ran his hand through his thinning hair and paused. "Its odd...we never knew it could do something like that. Only milk we ever sold was to soldiers. Doesn't do nothing to men. But if women drink it...it effects something in their hormones. Creates an imbalance. Basically mirrors the ones of cows. And as you know, your mother and you are the only ones who can sing to get milk outta cows. She sang and sang and sang...and as she did, well...she got bigger and bigger and bigger. Made a big ol' mess. Things got harder. They got too big to handle and at a certain point she..." Talon paused again, his eyes getting wet.

"Father...what's gonna happen to me? What am I gonna do?"

"I'll tell you what you need to do." Talon stood from the stool and headed towards the door. "You need to stop singing. Period. Any more of that and...well..." He paused as he opened the shed and headed towards the house.

"But father...what about the ranch? What are we gonna do for money?"

"We'll have to just get by on horse races. They don't bring in as much, but they'll have to do until we can get this sorted out..."

"Sorted out how?" Talon let out one last deep sigh.

"I don't know Malon." The disappointment and pain could be felt in his voice. "I just don't know." He walked out and returned home, leaving Malon to sit and cry softly with her cows...

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few days passed. Talon had become very quiet and distant, but he still helped Malon whenever she needed it. Her breasts in the passing days had become firm, round and perky. Obviously engorged with milk, they jiggled greatly with every movement. They were uncomfortable, heavy, new and somewhat painful. Her back ached from their weight and she was still adjusting to them being in front of her all the time. Knocking over dishes and closing cabinets when she wanted to open them. Leaning down also felt very strange with two orbs of flesh touching her knees every time she bent just far enough.

The ranch had been needing more and more repairs lately, and they just weren't able to keep up themselves. Usually if it got this bad, they would hire some carpenters to assist them in rebuilding certain parts of the buildings. But, money had already began to dwindle, as they had not completely rebounded from the drought they had just had. Malon stopped for a second and put the wood she was carrying down.

"You doing alright there darlin'?" Talon asked as Malon bent backwards, trying to unkink her back.

"Yes father, just need to adjust..." That's when Malon saw her-a woman was entering the ranch. Tall, long blue hair, and various tribal piercings in her face. She was strikingly gorgeous, with breasts as large as Malon's current size. Talon approached her, curious as to what the woman wanted.

"Hello there ma'am. What can I do ya fer?" The woman bowed low, putting her full cleavage on for display, a long canyon of flesh barely contained by her thin robes.

"My name is Serina. I have traveled all the way from the Gerudo Desert in need of supplies for my medicine."

'Well, what kind of ingredients are ya looking for?" Malon asked. Serena giggled a bit.

'Well, what do you think you two? What is the main export of this ranch?" Talon and Malon exchanged a worried glance.

"Well...er...I'm afraid we have been running a bit of a drought lately ma'am. Cows just haven't been producin' like they used to. Come back in a few weeks and I'm sure they'll be up to-"

'Weeks? My good man, I came a long way just to get some of this milk, and I need it greatly. Where I am from, my tribe has come under a great affliction. The only cure I can make for them involves the milk from this ranch! No other milk will do!" She rustled in the burlap purse she had strapped to her waste. Out of it she pulled many different colored gems, some purple, red, even silver! Talon's eyes widened, as did Malon's. "Sir, madam, I will pay you greatly. Money is no issue when it comes to helping my people. Please...I must have some." Talon looked longingly at the Rupees in her bag, but shook his head and snapped out of it.

"I'm so sorry ma'am...we just...can't get any right now..."

"Well I will wait here if I have to! I will watch every day to see these cows! I'll do anything in my power to help these cows produce again. There must be something I can make that can help them..." Malon felt very guilty. The reason this woman couldn't get what she needed for her people was because of her foolish mistake. She came up with a plan.

"Madam." She said sternly, Serena immediately looking from Talon to Malon. "You may stay the night. We will try to get something sorted."

'B-b-but...Malon!"

"Its ok father...I'll explain everything..." Talon tried to come up with the words, but faltered. He darlin'g his head, then shrugged.

"Alright ma'am. You may stay until the cows start producing again. If Malon thinks its ok...then I suppose..." He resumed fixing the siding of the stable without finishing his thought. Showing Serena her sleeping quarters, Malon offered her the spare bed next to hers.

"Hope its alright if you sleep here."

"Its just fine, thank you. I don't mean to cause you any issue. I have a very important duty. I must accomplish it at any cost!" Malon nodded.

"I understand. I'll explain everything tonight. For now, I must help my father." She stood, her breasts wobbling and smacking into one another. She winced, her nipples leaking a little milk as they settled. "Oof..."

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yes, yes...just...got up a bit too quick." Malon made her way back outside to finish the work at hand with her father.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

That night, Malon and Serena sat alone in the bedroom, lit only by a weak candle. Malon sat up, her nightshirt's snugness was still strange to her. She looked over at Serena and sighed.

"Alright, I should explain..." Serena looked at her intently. "The reason we can't get you the milk isn't because of the cows...its because of...well..." Malon started to turn a shade of pink. "If left undistilled, the milk has a...certain growth hormone. If a woman drinks it, the hormones in the milk messes with the hormones in the woman's body. At least, that's what my father thought was going on..." She hesitated for a bit.

"Go on..." Serena said curiously.

"I had no idea about this until recently. Unfortunately, I..." Malon now went to a shade of red in embarassment. "Um..."

"You drank some because you didn't know...?" Serena assumed. Malon nodded.

"Our cows produce milk like they do because of my voice. It has some kind of special properties only my family lineage has. And unfortunately, the altering of hormones makes it so my...well..." Malon pointed timidly towards her breasts. "Mine...'produce' now. A lot." Now completely flushed, Malon shuffled uncomfortably on the bed. Serena just stared at her blankly.

"And...what is the issue here?"

"Well, my breasts kind of...grow with the milk production." Serena remained unphased.

"I...don't see the issue here." Before Malon could finish, Serena went over to Malon slowly. "In my village, big breasts are seen as a blessing. The bigger they are, the more a woman is respected by her peers. If you can make yours grow by drinking such milk..."

"But that's the thing. If I ever want the cows to produce, I'll have to grow my own as well. That's all well and good the first few times but...over time, its not going to end up well." Serena thought quietly to herself. There was a long silence until she finally spoke up.

"Take me to your cows please." Malon looked at her in confusion, but nodded and led her to the stable. They stood there next to the sleeping cattle as Serena looked them all over. She then turned to Malon and looked at her with a stern face. "Sing to them." Malon was taken aback.

"B...but..."

"It will only be this once. I'm sure one song will not cause too much issue. You do this for me and let me take the milk, I will leave you and your father will all of the rupees in my bag. Please, this needs to be done as soon as we can." Malon thought about it, then realized the amount of money she was offering would most likely hold over Malon and Talon for quite some time. She agreed, and began setting up for a late night milking.

Malon sat on the stool anxiously, aware of what she was about to do.

"Here we go..." As the notes softly rang out into the stable, she heard the cows begin to moo in delight. She also felt the familiar gurgling building up inside her bosom. She pushed through the strange sensation and continued with her song. All the while Serena watched intently from the side. Malon then felt the intense tingling building up in her as the gurgling continued to grow inside her. As she reached the end of the song, the cows mooed in delight, and Malon waited anxiously for what she knew was about to start...

"AHHH!" It hit her fast. The sudden burst of pleasure circulating through her entire body. She clenched her bosom, knowing what she was in for as they began to slowly balloon and fill with milk. Malon gritted her teeth as her night shirt began to strain painfully tight across her chest. Serena watched on, awe struck by the look of the expansion. Malon moaned and shook, her boobs now well into an E cup possibly F, looking to be about the size of CDs. Malon then felt a surge hit her as a strong stream of milk leaked out of her breasts quickly. "Unnnhhh..." Her hands had left her boobs and gripped onto the stool she was sitting on. She was no longer lactating, but it was only a warning that she was in for more.

"Oh man...they're bigger...that means..." She watched them suddenly jump up to G cups as her shirt began to tear in the center.

"More milk..." Serena said quietly. Soon they were the size of her head and her shirt had finally split all the way open, the seams finally giving way. They flopped out, looking an inch or so bigger than they had inside the cloth. They slowed down in their growth, but Malon knew what was coming next. She felt a buildup, a push against the wall of her boobs as they got rounder, fuller and perkier. Her nipples gradually got harder. Malon closed her eyes tight and bit her lower lip as she felt it build and build. Then, she let it all go. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open as she let out a long, deep moan, orgasming on the spot. Her breasts exploded with milk, pulsing out hard and fast as it all went everywhere, soaking the ground beneath her and the cow pen in front of her. This went on for about a minute, strong hard pulses of milk shooting out periodically as a constant stream dribbled out. Now spent, Malon sat shaking and panting, her boobs soaked with sweat and milk.

Serena went over to the cows and observed the buckets. They were certainly filled. She could take this and heal all her people. But...

She turned to Malon and looked at her. Shaken, jiggling, and exhausted, her boobs large but empty.

"Malon..." She said, thinking hard as she made her way over to her. "I have an idea..."

"Wh...what?" Malon said, her breaths deep and heavy.

"Have you ever thought about the effects of...your milk?" Malon shook her head, too tired to really see what Serena was getting at. "I feel...as if there is something very special to it. I have instincts like these...they let me know when there is something special to an ingredient. Something is very special about your milk. I need to know..." She knelt down to Malon's bosom and stared. "Sing again, Malon. Please..."

"Are you nuts?" Malon asked, getting out of her pleasurable haze. "I did it for you once. Our deal was for you to have the milk and to go. I'm not doing this again."

"If you don't do this, I will leave without payment! I will take the milk by force and head home!" Malon looked at her in fear and confusion.

"Why...? I don't..." Serena grasped one of Malon's breasts and stroked it, evoking a shudder from Malon.

"I need to know if I am correct...please...just once more...then never again." Malon sighed. If it would get her the money...she could help her father again, restore the ranch. She nodded and began her song again, the feeling that came was quicker and more abrupt. The cows seemed to moo with disagreement, already worn out from just getting milked. Malon felt bad for making them go through it again, but as soon as they produced their own milk, Malon felt herself balloon forward once more, her chest cambering forward and becoming round plump H cups. She moaned in remorse, her breasts filling up more and more as Serena stared at them, still kneeling in front of Malon's chest.

As they reached full size, that of bowling balls, she soon began to produce milk once more. Malon jumped as she felt a mouth clamp down on her right nipple. Serena's mouth. Serena was sucking the milk right out of Malon's teat! Malon grimaced as she continued to expel milk, not expanding or producing as much as she had before, most likely from the little amount in time between production. She had finished in no time, and Serena stepped back from her.

She groaned as her stomach grumbled.

"I hope I was right..." Serena muttered to herself as she felt a strange sensation creep all around her body, then to her boobs. Her breasts began wobbling in her robe, bubbling and jiggling uncontrollably. "Oh...?" She said softly before her breasts jutted forward an entire cup size in seconds! "Ooooh! Yesss!" She leaned back on the fence behind her as her breasts erupted forwards again, to full F cups, and they just kept rumbling. Again, another surge of flesh to a G cup. Again and again, growing more and more, bowling balls, basketballs, medicine balls. They popped quickly out of the top of her robe, her nipples hard and wide, still growing and growing. She panted heavily. "I...didn't expect...this size." A long, large rush of flesh filled her as she hit the size of bike tires, then beanbag chairs. She fell onto them and panted now in fear. "Oh, no no, this is much too large!" They suddenly spiked to their largest size, the size of tractor tires. A few seconds passed as she leaned onto her bosom when suddenly a puddle of milk raged out from the bottom of her large fleshy mounds. "Unnnnh! No! What have I done...ooooohh..." Malon stared at her, awe struck by the sheer size she had grown to.

Then there was silence. The cows didn't moo. Malon and Serena had both caught their breath. Nothing but stillness was in the air. Malon then brought a tentative hand to her breasts, feeling its size and shape and girth, its firmness but soft squishiness apparent to her delicate touch. She sighed.

'Now what...?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day arrived and Malon began to collect the ingredients Serena had asked for. Distilled milk, various roots and plants around the farm, fungi of varying kinds, and a few spices from the parlor cabinet. Malon mixed them in a cauldron in front of Serena as she instructed her carefully on what to put in next. When all was mixed for the right amount of time, Serena requested to sip it. She waited, in hopes something would occur. For a moment, nothing. Then, slowly but surely, her breasts deflated. Down more and more, cup size by cup size until they were her old D cups again. Possibly a bit bigger. She jumped in relief, her breasts jiggling up and down with her glee, popping out of her robe a few times as they did.

"Thank goodness! It worked. Now you Malon, hopefully this will help." Malon stared at the remainder of the concoction for the moment before gulping the rest of it down, its earthy flavor hitting her a bit, then she gasped for air as the cup left her lips. She waited. And waited. For what seemed like forever. But no change came to her bosom. Nervous and scared, she looked at Serena with worry.

"Try singing..." Serena offered. Malon was worried, but she obliged. Letting her voice ring out in the stable, the cows once again mooed happily as they produced milk into the buckets below them. But Malon had no reaction. She felt no gurgling, no tingling, just her normal self. With her extraordinary bust line. She smiled and shrugged as she brought her song to an end.

"Ah well. This isn't so bad I suppose." She hugged Serena and thanked her. Serena squeezed her back, feeling Malon's massive mams squish against her frame.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused, Malon. I never thought that it would go like that.

"It's fine Serena. You fixed more than you harmed." They backed away from their hug as Serena went to her bag and pulled out the rupees.

"All yours, Malon. You earned these. I shall take the milk...and my leave. Good bye." They hugged again as they exited the barn. Talon waited for them by the exit. When he saw Serena's old figure, he let out a sigh a relief.

"Thank goodness. I was worried there for a while. Glad you could come up with a solution." He noticed Malon's tight fitting dress shirt and gave a worried expression. "And uh...Malon...too?" Serena nodded.

"Yes, they didn't shrink, but it seems she can sing safely again." Talon wiped his brow.

"Whew. Good. Well, take care now ma'am. Thanks fer all yer help." Serena nodded, then bowed, putting her large cleavage on display one last time.

"My pleasure sir. May we meet again real soon." They all smiled and waved as Serena headed home. As she waved Malon looked down her cleavage saw it jiggle greatly as she moved any which way. She sighed.

'Well, hopefully this will help my knight in shining armor come a bit faster now..." She giggled a bit as she went back to the ranch, ready to get back to work.

THE END


End file.
